Musicbusinessia
Musicbusinessia is a newly formed nation that formed just recently. The nation, which is again, newly formed has gone through many changes. It is with an alliance with Kivrona. CasioCanadia Musicbusinessia is admittedly a "spinoff nation" of the now defunct nation of CasioCanadia. CasioCanadia only lasted for a couple of years before the country eventually "collapsed" when it fell into economic troubles. While some citizens of the defunct country went to live in other nations, the remaining former citizens of CasioCanadia decided to make a new nation. Within days a new set of laws was made for the newly formed country, which would be known as Musicbusinessia. Beginnings The nation of Musicbusinessia started off strong. The nation's economy quick blossomed within months after formation and soon the nation's infrastructure began to improve quickly. Change of Government and Religion The nation's initial form of government and religion was democracy and Mixed Religion (respectively). However, because of the citizen's sudden shift in interests of both topics, the nation ended up switching their form of government from Democracy to Revolutionary Government. They also switched their religion from mixed religion to Norse, (although the ruler didn't feel to comfortable with the religion). As of current times, the nation still predominantly practices Norse as a religion, while they continued to practice revolutionary government as their official form of government until they went to the more chaotic Anarchy, which happened due to the effects of the First War. Current Times Today, Musicbusinessia is a growing country with an improving economy. Their current religion is Jainism and their current type of government is a Monarchy. The Neutrality Issue The Neutrality Issue, sometimes called the The Neutrality Controversy, is an ongoing debate that involves the decision of deciding whether Musicbusinessia should stay a "war-ready" nation or should switch to neutrality (which means they would not be involved in any wars). The issue came up after the nation's infamous First War and came even more controversial and talked about after Kivrona, Musicbusinessia's ally, had their economy devastated by a war with a rogue nation, who decided to simply attack the developing nation. History Musicbusinessia had started off as a war-ready nation under the pretenses that they could make more money than a nation that had declared neutrality and was considered a "no war zone". However, after the nation's disastrous and infamous First War, the nation switched to neutrality and declared themselves to be "anti-war" supporters. However, after the nation's economy went into a slight decline, which led to fears that the nation would go into an economic depression if the declining trend continued, the nation switched back to becoming a "war-ready" nation. The issue, however, came to surface when the nation's ally, Kivrona, was economically devastated and completely destroyed by a war with a rogue nation (that they didn't start). For Neutrality Many supporters of neutrality believe that: *Neutrality could keep the citizens and the whole country safe from invaders (sometimes called "belligerent nations", "rogue nations", and/or "evil nations" in Musicbusinessian culture). *Neutrality could keep the nation's economy afloat and keep the nation from easily going into debt. Against Neutrality Many supporters of the idea of keeping Musicbusinessia a "war-ready" nation believe that: *Neutrality could affect the nation's economy in a bad way. They believe it could cause of the economy to decline. *Neutrality could possibly ruin the nation's reputation and the nation could be seen as "weak" by others. Wars The First War The First War or the Musicbusinessa-Bella Disastro War is a current war that involves the nation of Musicbusinessia and the (malignant) nation of Category:Nations. The war started when Musicbusinessia was suddenly and unexpectedly attack by Bella Disastro. Musicbusinessia, prior to the war, had no previous contact with the nation, and the ruler of Musicbusinessia didn't even know that the nation existed. The reason why the Bella Disastrian leader declared war on Musicbusinessia was because of the following reason: "Lootin' yo Booty". The war started off pretty well for Musicbusinessia, especially when Musicbusinessia won the first two battles of the war. The Musicbusinessian leader soon declared peace. How the peace treaty was cancelled when the Bella Disastro struck Musicbusinessia again and this time won a battle. Since then, Bella Disastro has remained unstoppable in the war. All though, Musicbusinessian soldiers have killing more of the Bella Disastrian soldiers, the Bella Disastrian have, unfortunately, looted a lot of finances from the Musicbusinessian banks to the point where its the nation's economy that is now suffering. The First War Riots Within days after the war, many of the soldiers in the Musicbusinessian armies were killed and wiped out. Citizens, feeling unsafe against the Bella Disastrians, began rioting throughout Musicbusinessia, most notably on the streets of the nation's capital city, Musica City. The Revolutionary Governmental government of Musicbusinessia was overthrown by rioters the same the riots began. Soon after, the government was declared as an anarchy. The War Ends and Aftermath After a series of defeat in the war, Musicbusinessia asked for peace with the nation under the pretenses that they would surrender the war. Bella Diastro, suprisingly accepted Musicbusinessia's peace offering and soon after pulled their troops out of Musicbusinessia. Musicbusinessia, although affected majorly, was lucky enough to not be put in debt. Soon after, the government went from Anarchy and went back to Revolutionary Goverment. Musicbusinessia, decided to remain a war-ready nation, despite their defeat in the war, but then switched to a neutral country after their ally, Kivrona was completely devastated by a war with a rogue nation that simply decided to attack the little nation. Musicbusinessia, decided to switch back to becoming a war-ready nation, after neutrality began affecting their economy (although not drastically). Category:Nations